Remeber Your Promise
by ForeverNever-13
Summary: What do you have to live for when your dead? Family? No, they killed me. Friends? No, I don't have any. Yourself? No. Even when I'm dead, I'm still different. Everything has changed; I fight to protect and to prove myself. Toshiro Hitsuagya and Vampires.
1. Plunge the Heavens

Story Title:

**Remember Your Promise.**

Chapter:

**Plunge the Heavens**

Disclaimer:

**I don't own Bleach or Vampire Knight; only my OC.**

**EDIT: 11/17/12.**

Summary: (_read if you wish, not required_)

**Whenever I thought of myths or legends, I always thought about Death Reapers and the occasional vampires. The ones with a skull face, black robes, a scythe, and emitting death; well I was half-right. I had this **_**feeling **_**in my gut that told me something, big, was going to happen this year. Sure we're letting in **_**Vampires**_** and what not; but I had a feeling something much worse was about to be let in.**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya is assigned a mission to go to Cross Academy on the request of the Chairman Cross and help protect the day class from the night class and the night class from Rido and other **_**vampires **_**just like him. Did I mention that the night class is a bunch of **_**vampires? **_**With his new mission, his unknown worsening conditions that he can't seem to remember, and all these annoying vampires to deal with - can Toshiro Hitsugaya survive the year?**

Pairings: (_must read)_

**No pairings.**

Author's Note:

**There will be other Bleach members coming and yes, everyone (the main and supporting cast) of Vampire Knight will be in more than one chapter!**

_**~Enjoy**_

* * *

_June_

I was starting to doubt if I was going to be able to get any of this done. The pile of paper work mounted on my desk was despicable. My lazy Lieutenant was off drinking sake, _again_. I swear one of these days she'll get what's coming to her. I was hoping that it would be sooner than later.

I sighed and put a little bit pressure on my temples. My headache has come back once again. Ever since Matsumoto has been neglecting all of her paper work, and piling it on my desk for me to do, I had been getting these headaches that I can't seem to get rid of. Even though Motsumoto not doing her paper work isn't a big surprise, she wouldn't normally neglect _all _of it. I need to have a serious conversation with her. _Who am I kidding_? The conversation will probably be like every other _conversation _I've had with her over the past thirty years. I'll say we 'need to have a talk', she'll be like 'why' and then I'll say 'because you haven't done your paper work' and then the next thing I know she'll be running up to me; squishing me in that thing she calls a 'hug' and then running off. Sometimes I wonder if being a Captain is worth dealing with Motsumoto. I sigh once again, looking at the huge mountain of paper work that needs to be completed by tomorrow night and try not to freeze the whole office –_again._

As soon as I grab the first paper on top of the stack, a hell butterfly lands on my wrist.

_"Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division, you are to report to Head Captain-Commander Yamamoto for your newest assignment at 6:00 P.M tonight. The details of your mission will be revealed to you at the meeting, your presence is mandatory."_

Great, just what I needed. A mission when I'm trying to get all my paper work done. I look at the clock and realize I have only six minutes to get there. A vein appears on my forehead, the temperature of the room suddenly drops to -20°F. I grab Hyorinmaru and tie her to my back and head off towards the Head Captain-Commander's office.

I knock on the door with one minute to spare. I like to be somewhat early; I guess it's just become a habit for me now. The Head Captain tells me to enter. I push open the door and enter the room. The first thing I notice is that I'm the only one here so I must be the only one assigned to this mission. Weird, missions are usually given to two-to-three people squads, mostly as a precautionary measure. The Soul Society does it that way so they can assure the lives of their subordinates. I stand before him; he clears his throat and turns his eyes towards me.

"Captain Hitsugaya, as you well know, you are being assigned a mission. You can tell, since no one is here but you, that you alone will do and complete this mission. While you are completing your mission, other Captains and Lieutenants will be dropping by every so often."

"I understand." I nodded to show that I had understood and processed the information.

"Your mission is to stay at Cross Academy. This Academy is different. There are regular humans and vampires." I shocked. Of course I never showed my disbelief (I am a Captain after all) but I guess I should have seen something like this happening. What, after the Bounts and Dolls and everything, vampires or zombies was something I was subconsciously expecting. "This Academy was made for the sole purpose of showing the world that humans and vampires can live in peace. Your objective is to protect the humans from the vampires that want to suck their blood, keep the humans from finding out about the vampires, and help the vampires attending the school from other vampires: i.e. level E vampires, vampire hunters, and/or other dangerous vampires. Is that clear?"

"Yes, how long will I be staying at Cross Academy?"

"For the whole school year unless I tell you different. This is a packet" The Head Captain held up a red colored packet, "that explains everything that you need; book have already been delivered to your office that you will need to study before you go. You will be leaving the first of August; you are dismissed - and one more thing; keep a close eye on Cross Yuuki and Kiryu Zero."

Of course I would love nothing more than to ask why those two people were singled out, but the I knew my place and it wasn't my place to ask my superior such a question. All I was expected to do was to follow every command to the (hypothetical) 'T' and I planned on doing it. It didn't mean I liked taking orders, oh no, I just knew my place all too well. "Yes Captain Commander."

I took the red-colored packet, bowed deeply and respectfully, turned and left the room. As I entered my office I can hear hiccups coming from the other side. Good, Motsumoto is back. I open the door and to my, not so, surprise, Motsumoto was spread out on the couch: typical Motsumoto. I sighed and took the blanket from the end of the couch and put it over her; covering her from the soon-to-be frost. How I will enjoy being away from her; but I don't like the idea of her running my Division while I'm gone. I sat down at my desk and started reading the extensive packet. It says that I am a Pureblood, but I'm being placed in the Day Class to look after Cross Yuuki and Kiryu Zero. How fun. I get to babysit annoying teenagers. It also tells me not to blow my secret until I absolutely need to. I start flipping through the pages skimming here and there; when the title _**List of Vampires **_catches my eye. I stop on that page and read every name:

* * *

**List of Vampires:**

**Seiren**

Statues: Noble Vampire.

Position: Unofficial body guard of Kuran Kaname.

Ability: Hand-to-hand combat and secrecy.

**Rima Touya**

Statues: Noble Vampire

Position: Level E Vampire Hunter/Model

Ability: Lightning

**Senri Shiki**

Statues: Half Pure blood

Position: Level E Vampire Hunter/Model

Ability: Blood Control/Bend

**Luca 'Ruka' Souen**

Statues: Noble Vampire

Position: Protector

Ability: Control Others

**Akatsuki Kain**

Statues: Noble Vampire

Position: Kaname's Right Hand/Cousin of Hanabusa

Ability: Fire

**Hanabusa Aidou**

Statues: Noble Vampire

Position: Kaname's Right Hand/Cousin of Akatsuki

Ability: Ice

**Takuma Ichijo**

Statues: Noble Vampire

Position: Vice President

Ability: Sword

**Kuran Kaname**

Statues: Pure Blood

Position: Dorm Leader

Ability: Many

* * *

Although there was little-to-nothing explained on the paper about the vampires, the basics were all fully covered. For that, I was thankful. Whoever was doing the scouting was doing a pretty damn good job. These Vampires, vaguely similar to Bounts, possess powers also similar to Bounts. And I am going to be a Pure Blood like Kuran Kaname. How interesting; I can tell that this mission will be draining and will, most likely, wear on my nerves, but who am I to refuse a mission from the Head Captain himself? I finish reading the packet, finished the books I needed to read, and start packing.

I need to finish packing before Matsumoto wakes up or they'll be hell to pay. And no, that is not an extreme exaggeration. I can still remember the mission to the living world where I placed Matsumoto in charge of packing my belongings. Shuddering from the horrid flashback, I continue my packing pace, barely slowing down to think rationally. My hand wavered slightly when I reach the end, conflicting thoughts running through my mind on whether I should bring _that _or not. Hovering for a few moments, I quickly decide against bringing _it_, and slam my suitcase shut with force. _There_, I thought, _That should do it._

After I have finished my packing, I steadily walk towards my office hoping to get my work load done, oh what a day that'll be, until I suddenly drop to the floor exhausted and tired. I lied there, falling asleep._Now of all times this has to happen?_ I think quietly while I doze off into a hazy sleep.

* * *

_2 Months Later_

I can't believe that August is here and I will be leaving in a few short minutes. I look around my clean office, wincing as I imagine what it might look like when I come back. I sigh and walk out the door, resigning myself to an impending fate of destruction to my pristine office; saving a mental image of what it looks like still_ intact_. I reached into my newly-acquired human pants and grab a note I had written, as soon as I woke up, on my desk for Motsumoto since it's one in the morning. I head to the gate and prepare to leave. Shunpo-ing there to save time and energy, I arrived early (as it should be) and waited for the gate to open. As soon as I hear the silent chimes of spirit pressure buzz, I walk through the opening gates of Soul Society and found myself staring at a gate in front of a large school: the Academy. I push the gate open and walk through, not letting the sight imprison me with their imposing walls and mid-evil like structure. I am a warrior of death, a children's school can't scare me; no matter how hard they try. The only good thing that can possibly come out of this mission is the fact that I do not have to wear a gigai. Turns out that the Twelfth Division was working on something that could make you visible to humans and vampire alike; so I wouldn't have to wear a stuffy body. I headed towards the Chairman's office and knocked when I reached the door. Someone from the other side had yelled for me to enter. Doing just that, I opened the door and saw a blonde man with a pony tail, a silver haired kid that (disgustingly) reminded me of Ichimaru, and a girl with reddish-brownish eyes and short hair. I bowed low in respect and came into the room.

"Ah. Hitsugaya Toshiro, what an honor to meet you!" The, what I assumed was the, Chairman was, annoyingly, overflowing with glee and immature happiness.

"Likewise." I said in my usual clipped, cold tone.

"Oh what fine manners you have! You are truly a gentlemen, ne son?" He asked in a puppy-like expression to the silver haired kid leaning against the wall to the left.

The silver haired kid glared at the Chairman, simply growling out, "I'm not your son!"

"But-but-but.. Are you saying you don't like me as a dad, Zero-kun?" Anime-like waterfalls of tears began spilling only to be halted after a second of realization hit the man, "Oh, ah, Hitsugaya-san this is Zero-kun" he pointed to the glaring silver haired kid, "and Yuuki-chan!" He beamed proudly at the only girl in the room.

"Hn." I simply nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Hi!" Yuuki-san said. While Zero-kun said nothing. _Surprising_.

"Yuuki-chan will you show Hitsugaya-san around and show him his room?"

"Yes Chairmen." She stood up, smiling softly at, what she mistakenly assumed, little kid.

"It's Dad!" Chairman Cross whined.

"Come along Shiro-kun!"

"Please," I tried oh so very hard not to yell, "Will you address me by my name." It didn't come across as a question, more like a demand; which was perfectly fine with me. I didn't care one way or another; they were going to learn to not call me that. Only one person can call me that and that is definitely no one here at _this _school.

I followed her out the door and across the campus and to my room. I started putting all my things away and quickly followed her around the place. We walked past the Moon Dorms and the Sun Dorms. The Moon Dorms, Yuuki-san explained to me, were reserved specially for the Vamp-I mean the Night Students, as they're dubbed here; and the Sun Dorms were for people like them (more likely for her and the others, not him) who were normal and didn't have an unhealthy craving for human blood. I stored the information in the back of my head to use for another day, should the occasion arise. We walked around some more, as Yuuki-san showed me around and told me what was what and other trivial things. I asked her the schedule and she handed me a schedule of the school day. I then asked her about the Night Students and she tensed up. I could tell that I had crossed the line, that or she was sworn to never tell anyone about Night Students. Deciding to back track, I had asked her what made the Night Students so different from the Day Students. She told me that the Night Class were for the highly intellectual and mentally gifted students, it was where all the genius went, they went to class at night, and most of the girls admired them without actually knowing why they did so. Yuuki-san explained it as if they were bees being attracted to honey before they had even tasted the sweetness of the substance; it was just the way it worked: the principal of the thing. They sound like love-sick dogs more than regular human beings.

* * *

After we got around the whole campus, Yuuki-kun told me that school started at 8 and I better not be late. I waved good-bye and headed towards my room. I was glad that I didn't share a room with anyone. I laid on my bed and fell asleep instantly. As my internal alarm woke me up, I got dressed in my uniform, brushed my hair and teeth and went on my way. I walked down the stairs to the entrance way and to the door when I noticed whispering swirling around the air. Great, just what I need. A bunch of humans commenting about my height or hair. As I listened closer, they weren't saying anything like that it was more like 'I think he's cute' or 'I hope he's in my class' and 'he looks adorable!' Great. Just what I need, fan girls. I made it to my class and sat down beside Yuuki.

She turned to me and smiled and said hello. I nodded my head and got out my things. The teacher came in and announced that I was new and I just transferred. As I looked around the room I saw many of the girls turn and blush. I quirked an eyebrow and sat back down. I figured out that I probably didn't need to study any of my books. The things they teach here is pathetic. I wasted a lot of time on reading those books when I could be finishing paper work. Great, just great! The bell rings and every girl jumps or leaps out of there seat towards the door. I wonder what's happening when Yuuki grabs my arm. I don't like people touching me, especially people I hardly know. She pulls me to the door, towards the Moon Dorms, and tells me that she would help me get some food after she was done with whatever was out here. I nodded my head and leaned next to the wall. Yuuki and Zero were trying to keep all the Day Students away from the gates but their efforts were futile. Between the screaming rabid fan girls and the commotion about the Night Students made me wonder how special were these vampires? The gates opened up and the girls went crazy.

Out walked the vampires. I recognized some of them from the packet but the others, well I could care less. The first two were Hanabusa and Akatsuki. Followed by Ruka, Shiki, and Rima. Then came Seiren and Kaname, the Pure Blood. The girls went crazy and screamed even louder as Hanabusa started to 'shoot' the girls. How childish these vampires were. Yuuki was trying her best to get these girls under control, I'm grateful that I'm not in her position. The vampires pass but Kaname stops by Yuuki, making Zero get into a defensive position. Kaname puts a hand on Yuuki and Yuuki just stood there like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, and Kaname looked over at me. He starred at me for a long time and then walked away. _Interesting_.

* * *

I was shooting the girls like always when something white and spiky caught my eyes. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw a semi-short white haired kid leaning against the walls. Whispers caught my attention. '_Isn't he cute! I'm glad that he's in my class; now I get to see him every day!' _and _'You are really lucky, I wish I was in his class.' _Or _'He's even cute enough to compete with Idol-senpai.' _WHAT? Him? Being able to compete with ME? That's outrages! How dare he come and take my adoring fan girls away from me! That does it, I'm going to-uh, I'm not sure what I'll do to him-but I'm going to do something! I was about to walk over there when Akatsuki put a hand on my shoulder, he shook his head, and motioned me to follow to the night class. I sigh and reluctantly follow, mentally plotting my revenge on the new transfer _gaki_.

* * *

That new kid, I can't get his face out of my mind. There's something different surrounding him; a different aura from vampires and humans. I know that he's a Pureblood but there's something more to him. It's almost like he's admitting death himself. But that's impossible; it's probably his aura surrounding him, since he did come a different part of the world. I see Akatsuki and Hanabusa come in and shut the door; good everyone is here. I clear my throat,

"Everyone, as you well already know, there is a new Day Student Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"What's so special about him? I think he's going to be another Kiryu." Hanabusa said sulkily.

"That may be true but it doesn't hinder the fact that he is a Pureblood like me."

The room went quiet and nobody spoke. Hanabusa dropped his pencil, Akatsuki widened his eyes in surprise, and everyone else had their mouth agape. Kaname turned his head to stare out the window and focus on Yuuki standing on the balcony. He then realized she was with Hitsugaya. He was an odd person; not quiet vampire and certainly not human; so what was he? I turned my gaze back to the Night Class and they all just stared at me, waiting for an answer to thousands of silent questions. I sigh and say,

"Yes, Hitsugaya is a Pureblood Vampire, from the Yamamoto Clan. Even though he has a last name, he is still a Pureblood."

"Then why is he in the Day Class?" Ruka silently whispered.

"I've talked to Chairmen Cross and he said it was to insure protection to the Day Students and to Yuuki and Zero."

"Why would Chairmen Cross ask a vampire to look after humans? It just doesn't make sense!" Ruka yelled this time.

"I can't tell you what his motives are but I can assure you that Hitsugaya is no threat; at least for the moment. I don't know the real reason for his presence but you are not to harm him until we have further information."

"Can we harm him if he attacks us first?" Aidou asked with hope in his voice.

"I don't see why not, but unless he attacks you first you cannot force him into attacking or attack him without noble reason."

"One more thing, what are you going to do about him?" Seiren asked.

"I-"

Kaname was cut off because the door slammed open and the teacher came in. He walked up to the board and started writing the assignment for tonight. He was in the middle of the lecture when an eerie scream filled the darken night. The Night Class students jumped from their seats and headed towards the window. They peered out to the starless night and gazed upon an ugly monster-like-creature with a white mask for a face, a huge built body, and a hole through its chest. The Night Class stood there, appalled by the sight and confused by its presence. There has never been a monster like that on the grounds of Cross Academy. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, a cut appeared across its mask and the monster evaporated. The Night Class stood awestruck by how the monster vanished as quickly as it had come. Everyone was surprised-except one, Kuran Kaname. The moves might have been too fast for vampires that aren't Purebloods; but he saw the movements of a sword and the body it belonged to.


	2. Chain Reaction

Story Title:

**Remember Your Promise**

Chapter:

**One: Don't Forget**

Disclaimer:

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino; therefore I do not own either of the two.**

Author's Note:

**EDITED: 11/17/12**

****I would like to thank: **_**animelover1993, icylov4hitsugaya, shiro-chan101, Hazu, what-does-it-feel-like2b-alone, meka2000, a shade of grey91, Falcon Dragina. **_**Thank you for your reviews, help, and words of encouragement.**

**Onto my overdue story-**

* * *

_Can it be,_

_Was it seen,_

_The emptyness inside of me,_

_Could it have been_

_A chain reaction_

_My only distraction_

* * *

It was a chain reaction.

As soon as someone had mentioned the shrill from the previous night, every student felt inclined to attribute his or her own thoughts and ideas. Each idea more ridiculous than the other; some even mentioned it involved a certain white-haired transfer. Those that did mention the cold student, were closer to the truth than the others. But with one deathly icy glare by the above mentioned boy silenced their assumptions immediately. It wasn't like Toshiro wasn't used to this kind of treatment; before he became a Captain, he faced similar rumors about himself while in the Spirit Academy, so it wasn't a problem worth fussing over. Although, he did wish the other students would stop whispering not-so-discreetly about him; if they wanted to talk about him, at least do it silently or not at all.

As Toshiro glided silently down the corridor, murmurs and whispers could be heard; they weren't exactly easy to miss especially when one's name is involved. Nonetheless, he dismissed the irrelevant hushed words and continued his track down the over populated hall. He wasn't walking aimlessly, but he had a destination in mind; around eleven the previous night, a Hollow had appeared. It was a weak Hollow but a Hollow that needed to be cleansed at once to avoid gaining anymore unnecessary attention. The same night, an eye had tracked his killing of the Hollow; though the eye and who it belonged to was no hard feat to figure out, it concerned his mission greatly. This mission was supposed to be one of secrecy and so far, he was failing.

His destination was to the Chairman's office; he needed to discuss a few things with Chairman Cross. As he approached the door, he knocked softly, but loud enough so the one on the other side could hear. Announcing his presence, the Chairman's voice rang from the other side telling the visitor to come in. Doing just that, Toshiro pushed the sturdy brown door open and glided through to the wide office. Chairman Cross was sitting in his regular seat but facing so he could look out the windows and across the campus and its students. Without turning around he spoke, already knowing who he was addressing,

"Hello Hitsugaya-san, is there something you want to talk about?" The worry and curiosity was evident.

"Yes, last night I understand that there was a cry heard in the night; do you know what it could have been?" Toshiro voice his question as if he was only a doting and worried student.

"You aren't the first, my dear boy, to ask such a question nor do I think you will you be the last," he practically sang. "I honestly do not know and neither do my precious vampires; when I arrived at the Moon Dorms no one could tell me what happened except an ugly monster appeared and vanished. I still haven't found any clues! This is too confusing and tiring." The Chairman had not known exactly what Hitsugaya was and Toshiro planned to keep it that way.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to know; good day Chairman Cross." Toshiro bowed stiffly and fled the room; feeling the stare in his back, practically burning a hole through him, and knowing exactly who, and what, was following and tracking his every movement. Almost predatory-like.

Walking away from the office, Toshiro made his way to a less crowded hall to sort the information he had just been given. Feeling the watchful eyes on him again, he turned and twisted through the maze-like hallways of Cross Academy, determined to speak to his stalker. The Chairman himself didn't know what he was, but was only told what he needed to know, like Toshiro was a warrior and was there on the behalf of the Chairman's request that was sent to Head-Captain Yamato. Deep in thought, Toshiro knew he needed to lose his follower, or kill him, before he could move on. He knew that whoever was following him was itching to ask a few questions. As was he.

Calmly walking into an unused classroom, he entered the darkness; turning the table. Prey becoming predator and predator becoming the prey. Toshiro silently, and with shocking stealth, glided around the room; zeroing in on the now-shocked prey. He had four possible suspects; it was either the haughty Aidou Hanabusa, Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kuran, or Seiren on the behalf of Kaname himself. Out of the four he eliminated two, Zero and Seiren; Zero would act too quickly and if Kaname wanted something done he would come himself if it pertained to any possible dangers to Yuki. He had only been here for a couple months, but within the short time period, Toshiro could _see _how Kaname cared for Yuki. The attraction, if you could call it that, had been shocking and worth keeping an eye on.S

It was either Kaname or Aidou, but if it really was the haughty noble, then he wouldn't miss this chance to ridicule a defenseless Day Class student. Toshiro knew who his capturer was. The one who had been watching his every move, dogging his every toe stepping out of line, and he knew in that exact moment, his disliking for the man grew bigger,

"Kaname-san," His voice was calm and steady, almost emitting a bored-like quality, "Do you have a valid reason for following and tracking every move I make?" Toshiro's voice was strong and rang clear in the previously silent room.

"I have to ask you a question." Was his simple reply.

"You couldn't have asked be before _stalking_ me?" Toshiro rolled his eyes in the dark, "And I suppose that gave you a legitimate reason for doing what you did, right?" He could hear his own sarcasm coating each syllable, "You know you can simply approach and ask me." A deft eyebrow rose at Kaname's stupidity.

"Were you the one to kill the masked beast?" His question was blunt and caught Toshiro off guard; though he refused to show it.

"How could I have killed the beast?" Toshiro replied with his own accusing question.

"I know you're a vampire; I can smell your blood and it's of pureness. You're a Pureblood." His statement hadn't surprised the dead warrior; he knew Kaname already knew.

"If I'm not mistaken you're one too, am I wrong Kaname-san?"

Kaname didn't answer, Toshiro stood there, knowing Kaname wouldn't question him any further because it was rude to persistently ask another Pureblood and if Kaname was anything, he was a stickler for the rules.

"Kaname-san how is Yuki-san? I heard from Chairman Cross that she fell ill today and fainted during class; I think it was from lack of _blood_." Of course the Chairman didn't tell him that, but he wasn't a Captain just for his strength; he could have easily been in the Stealth Squad, if not for his massive and un-assassin like zanpakuto.

Toshiro could feel the worry rushing out from the other vampire. Toshiro knew he had Kaname trapped. He took that chance to corner the man, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a curfew to maintain." Heading towards the exit Toshiro glanced back at the vampire, "If you need to talk to me Kaname-san, just ask me next time. I don't fancy being stalked or trapped." Nodding goodbye, he turned swiftly and left. Thinking heavily, Kaname dusted the invisible dust off his uniform and headed back to the Moon Dorms to prepare the Night Class.

* * *

Toshiro turned down the corridor, his face void of any emotion, and headed towards the Sun Dorms. On his way there he noticed, how anyone could not notice was unbelievable, the screams of adoration coming from partially rabid fan girls. He knew instantly that the Night Class had just made their appearance. He kept walking towards the Sun Dorms with an air of indifference placed around him; he hadn't the time to worry about the Night Class in all their glory. As hordes of girls rushed past him, many stopped to admire the small, gorgeous Day student. They blushed and stumbled away, apparently awed by his beauty, but moved on to admire others.

* * *

The classroom was dark, like always, and the teacher had yet to show up. Various vampires drifted to their acquaintances' seats and conversed with them. Kaname had resumed to staring out the window, watching the figure of Yuki do her prefect duties. Takuma Ichijo, the Vice President, had sat down next to the Dorm Leader.

"Is something troubling you, Kaname-sama?" Ichijo's worried voice broke the silence.

"The monster last night, the one with the mask, do you know anything about it?" Kaname's voice spoke without hesitation and flowed softly.

"No I do not, it could very well be a Level E that has mutated; Shiki and Rima might know more on this subject than myself, but is something else troubling you?" Ichijo knew that monster wasn't what was bothering Kaname the most.

"I suspect the boy, Hitsugaya Toshiro, had something to do with it." Kaname whispered so no wondering ears could hear. He was only telling Ichijo because Kaname knew he was loyal, almost to a fault.

"The Pureblood? Did you know there was another Pureblood besides yourself and Princess Shizuka?" This question had stuck with Ichijo since the previous night.

"I didn't know there was another Pureblood besides the ones here; I found out from the distinctive aura he had when he arrived."

"You don't know much about him do you?" Ichijo never knew Kaname to know so little about an important matter.

"Hn." Ichijo knew Kaname was done talking.

* * *

Getting up from his chair, he strolled over to where Shiki and Rima sat, eating pocky as usual. Both only looked up for a moment before returning their attention back to their precious pocky,

"Kaname-sama is troubled over the new transfer student, Hitsugaya Toshiro," he waited to see if they were listening, "you think you could get some information on him?" Ichijo knew he wasn't allowed to say anything about the boy, but he believed it necessary to take precautions. Just in case.

"We don't spy or follow people, we hunt Level E's." Rima answered coldly.

"That isn't our job." Shiki followed up.

"But Kaname-sama wants information on him! It's Kaname-sama, are you going to say not to the President?" Ichijo didn't really have Kaname's orders to have information gathered on Hitsugaya but they didn't need to know that.

"Fine."

The two went back to their pocky and closed Ichijo out of their circle, even though he had been friends with them for quite some time now. The two rarely let anyone in and after many tried; a lot gave up and let the two be. Ichijo was the exception along with Ruka and Kaname-sama. Though the two weren't Seiren, Kaname's personal body guard and information gatherer, they were the next best thing and would be able to, no doubt, gather information on the new student. They would follow Hitsugaya as soon as class was dismissed and would be back in the morning to share what they have learned.

* * *

Hitsugaya leaned on his bed, typing a rather long message onto his Soul Pager and finally clicking 'send' when the message was done. Rubbing his temples while he sighed, he put his pager away and decided to take a midnight stroll. He needed to clear his head and figure a few things out and maybe, if he was lucky, train with Hyorinmaru. Walking out the door, he headed towards the woods, hoping to be alone, and stalked off into the bitter night.

The forest wasn't dense but the trees covered almost everything except for the ground. Deciding to train, Toshiro quickly cited an incantation for a bakudo to protect, not only himself, but the landscape and the other students of Cross Academy. This one was orange when casted but turned clear in color, you would be able to see through the bakudo, but you would have no clue since it required high reitsu to manipulate the spirit particles in allowing you to see clearly through the barrier. It kept others out and kept all of his reitsu in; perfect for his training. Beginning his training, Toshiro jumped to the air, landing gracefully down on the invisible landing in mid-air, he unsheathed Hyorinmaru and started. Sweat mixing with Hyorinmaru's ice soared through the air and back again. The sight was breathtaking and undeniably amazing. The way the ice formed and broke, the way the sword sliced the air, and the way his face looked comfortable was a sight to behold.

As his training came to an end, he wiped the sweat off his brow. Taking a moment to catch his breath and just relax in this clearing filled with ice, Toshiro couldn't help but to relish in the feeling. This was truly the only break he had gotten since arriving at this uncanny school. With the crazy Chairmen asking him to do equally crazy things, the vampires on his trail, and that annoying Hanabusa trying to pull pranks on him his headaches kept throbbing and, he swore, they had gotten even worse. He had thought getting away from his Lieutenant would have helped ease the pain in his head, but he was sadly wrong. It seemed like this school was filled with _hundreds_ of Matsumotos just waiting to crush him with their hugs. Knowing he needed to clear out of the area before anyone came, he pushed himself to his feet and sheathed Hyorinmaru, sadly watching the glistening metal disappear inch by inch. Shunpo-ing back, as to not run into any rabid fan girls regardless if they were his or somebody else's, he arrived at his dorm in a timely manner and tucked his precious partner into his original hiding spot, promising to train every chance he got.

* * *

Two individuals, looking as if taking a romantic walk underneath the moonlight, stopped upon seeing an unusual sight.

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 2: A Much, Much Needed Update!

**Good news everybody! I'm off of my HIATUS (FINALLY!) and will be updating THIS story.**

**Since this is the story that seems more popular, I will be taking my time to finish this story before finishing my other ones. If you read another one of my works, or all of them, then it will be a while before I update or even attempt to finish them. Sorry, but I just got the motivation to write again and I'm pacing myself to at least finish one story before it gets too late.**

**As you can tell, if you reread this story, I have made some minor editing to Chapter 1 and rewrote the exchange between Kaname and Toshiro in Chapter 2 and rewrote the ending scene. I have done this because while rereading my own work, I completely hated it and thought my writing was so _lame _and decided to make it better. (I hope it is better) but none the less, my story will taking a whole new direction and I will include some things that you, my wonderful reviewers, have suggested! So look forward to my next update probably before or on Thanksgiving! **

**ForeverNever-13**


End file.
